youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cryaotic
ChaoticMonki, more commonly referred to as Cryaotic or Cry, is an American let's player specializing in indie, adventure, and horror games, as well as the occasional reading of short stories. He is known for having a talented set of vocal chords, and also cooperates with other YouTubers (the most popular team-up being with PewDiePie). Cry is known to have a clearly optimistic attitude and is very passive throughout every even happening in his "Let's Play" games. He is known to sometimes submerge himself to different personas related to the story of every game he plays. One example is shown when as he played the indie horror game Which, where he depicted himself as the "witch's" husband and yelling comedic responses such as "Honey! There's a head in the toilet!" and "Honey you're creeping me out! Why did I marry that woman". Cry is also known to have numerous fans that are completely obsessed with his "angelic" voice and passive personality. This fandom is however greater increased in one of his videos, Hangover Cure where he reads a Yaoi fanfic of himself and his fellow friend Russ Money. Cry has never revealed his face, but his name and location are known. He generally does not want his personal information (name, address, etc) to be spread, despite some of it already being public. He hosts a livestream every Saturday night with friends Scott Jund, Russ Money, The Dread Red, Battlestar and Snake at 11:00 p.m. EST which can be viewed on their website, Vidjah Games, or at their twitch.tv account. The stream lasts an average of eight hours long, into the morning. Bio Cryaotic is a 23-year-old, male YouTuber. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistently and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retaliation. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. According to his Tumblr account, he is setting aside thirty minutes to an hour a day which will be filled with absolutely nothing but looking through fanmail and messages, replying to as many as he can. External Links *Soundcloud *VidjahGams *Twitch.tv *Deviantart *Tumblr *Reddit *Youtube *Steam Group Other http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120907194257/youtube/images/6/6d/Cryshirt.pngThe Sup Dude ''or Cry Guy'' is a mascot, and it is the only visual representation for the YouTuber. Many variants of the Sup Dude have since been created, including Thneed and Mad!Cry, and ever so popular 9/22/12 LiveStream introducing: DrunkCry. Having no face to be identified with by fans turns out to be a problem, hence artists will often draw him as a human person with his face obscured by a mask. Attributes of the human Cry change based on the artist's own personal ideas of him. Cry's Let's Plays The following is a list of games currently being played by Cry: *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins Of The Moon The following is a list of games completed by Cry, with number of videos in parentheses: *Afraid of Monsters: Directors Cut (12) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (34) *Ao Oni (6) *Black Snow (3) *Condemned: Criminal Origins (22) *Corpse Party (27) *Cry of Fear (22) *Cryostasis: Sleep of Reason (22) *F.E.A.R. (25) *Home (4) *Ib (7) *Limbo (6) *Nightmare House 2 (10) *Penumbra: Black Plague (17) *Schuld (3) *To The Moon (12) *Underhell (7) *The Walking Dead (24) *Which (2) *White Day (14) *The Witch's House (5) *Haunting Ground (16) The following is a list of games played by Cry in his playlist, Obscure Indie Games: *1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg (1) *A Mother's Inferno (1) *Angel Knights (1) *Au Sable (2) *Binding of Isaac (1) *Blackwell (1) *Broken Dimensions (1) *Candles (1) *Dark Ocean (2) *Dehinged Mind (1) *Dinner Date (1) *Dream Of The Blood Red Moon (2) *Eversion (1) *Façade (1) *Façade (Alexander Edition; 1) *Forbidden.exe (1) *Forget Me Not Annie (2) *Gravity Bone (1) *Gyossait (2) *Hadegonia (1) *Heritage (2) *Imscared - A Pixelated Nightmare (1) *Judith (1) *Luna 3 (1) *Mondo Medicals (1) *Paranormal (1) *Pathways Redux (1) *Perfectum (1) *Project Zomboid (1) *SCP-087 (1) *SCP-087-B (1) *SCP Containment Breach (1) *Silent Hive (1) *Slender (3) *Story of the Blanks (1) *Tales of Balken (1) *The Lost Souls (1) *The Mirror Lied (1) *Thirty Flights Of Loving (1) *Mad Father (5) The following is a list of games played by Cry which were discontinued: *Anna (2) *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (9) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (16) *Fatal Frame (5) *Grey (4) *Hatoful Boyfriend (2) *Korsakovia (1) *Lone Survivor (4) *Lucius (3) *Metro 2033 (11) *Penumbra: Overture (12) *Yume Nikki (3) *Dream Of The Blood Moon (2) The following is a list of other playlists made by Cry: *Amnesia Custom Stories: Mega Collection! (156) *Cry and Friends Play (36) *Cry Reads (33) *The Numbers (9)